Tiva Moments
by sternchan
Summary: Many little Tiva OS :)
1. Moving in

**Alright it has been done before, many times. But since I wrote some Tiva OS in the last month I thought I might give the next OS a place to be. A place, where I can collect them. Will be mainly romance. They do not follow a time line. This chapter might be a bit boring but I promise it'll be better.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Moving in together

Tony was nervous when he opened the door and let Ziva into his apartment for the first time. But he had no other choice; they had agreed on moving in together in Ziva's apartment and wanted to decide what he would be allowed to bring.

Of course there was no discussion about his movie collection. Ziva already made room for it in her bookshelf and Tony doubted that she would take anything out of his kitchen. She was an excellent cook and had everything she needed while he was just able to open a beer or a bottle of wine. Once or twice he had managed to cook spaghetti but that was all.

Now he saw her walking over to his fish. She smiled but he had not told her its name yet.

"Uhm… I cannot leave her here… or give her away." He said.

Ziva looked up: "Never said you have to. How do you know it's a girl?"

Tony was stunned by that question. He didn't know so he just said: "I named her Kate, she has to be a girl."

Ziva raise her eyebrows but smiled: "Alright, we need to find a good place for Kate."

He was relieved and walked over to feed his fish: "Did you hear that Kate? You are going to have a new home."

Ziva smiled again and she went on, her fingertips traced the polished surface of the piano and she stopped to open it and reveal the keyboard. Tony remembered; she had played when she was young. So he was not surprised when she sat down and started to play a soft melody. Tony himself had not played in a while but he took care that the piano was always tuned. It was nice to listen to the melody and he hoped the piano would also find a new home in Ziva's apartment.

All the things he wanted to take with him were okay with her. When they entered his bedroom he prepared for her laughter. But it never came. She looked around and then turned to him.

"I have a question."

"Oh no, if it's about the bed… I…"

"No, it's not. Just how did you get the piano in here and how are we going to get it out?"

"Gibbs helped me one day. Said he would use the same technique he used on his boats. I don't know how, I wasn't here but maybe he'll help once more?"

* * *

**Well that was the first question, that came to my mind, while watching this episode. How did he get the piano inside? Thx for reading. Until next time.**


	2. Lying

Lying

Ziva turned around and looked at the alarm clock next to their bed. 2:34, only three minutes later than last time. She could not sleep. Something with the mattress was definitely wrong. It was the side where Tony usually lay. He was too heavy, so there was a hole in the mattress where she constantly disappeared in… Tony was not with her tonight. In fact he hand not been with her since Monday. Gibbs had sent him to a conference in Las Vegas and he was supposed to return tomorrow.

She turned again and landed on Tony's side of the bed. Her head on his pillow. Ziva inhaled deeply and sighed. There was nothing wrong with the mattress, she knew. She just missed Tony. And that fact scared her, because she had not missed Ray or any other man as badly as she missed him. So now she grabbed his pillow and cuddled it.

The next thing she knew was that someone tugged softly at the pillow.

"Hey sweetcheeks. Would you give me that?"

She opened her eyes drowsily. "Tony?"

He smiled and tugged again at his pillow which she was still hugging. "If you give me that you can cuddle me instead." He suggested and she let go of the pillow. Then she cuddled him closely.

"I thought you wouldn't be back until tomorrow." She yawned.

He hugged her. "Well the conference was over and I went home. Did you miss me?"

"No." she said, still not wanting to admit that fact.

He smiled, he knew she was lying. "You didn't?"

"No."

"Alright, then I didn't come home early because I missed you." He grinned and kissed the top of her head.

"Good."

"And I guess we are holding each other as close as possible because we do not love each other?"

"That's right." She said and he felt her grin into his shoulder.

"Okay then. Good night sweetcheeks. I don't love you."

"I don't love you either." She answered and giggled softly.

And with that they fell asleep happily knowing the other one was lying.


	3. The bed

Tony stood in his bedroom and looked at his new bed. Why on earth had he bought it? It wasn't necessary at all. There was too much wasted space.

Within an instant he had at least three arguments against it: First, his bedroom looked a lot smaller with the big bed inside. Second, there was only one space of the mattress really being used and third, it had way too many decorative cushions which needed to be placed in order every morning. At night they lay all over his bedroom so he used to stumble over them when he needed to go to the bathroom.

This bed was good for nothing. Ziva had told him, he would not need it.

Of course ever since she came back from Israel she used to spend a lot of nights with him, but she was right. Whenever they spent the night together they were tangled so close together in their sleep that even in his old bed had been plenty of room left. And making love … it had proven that they didn't need to have a bed for that. There were other places…

Ziva picked up another of the little pillows and threw it carelessly on the bed. "I hate those; they are only going to end up on the floor tonight anyway." She said tossing the finial pillow roughly onto the messy pile. Normally she liked her home neat but he could tell this was much too extravagant for her.

"It's a nice bed." Tony said, trying to convince himself.

She looked at him and back at the bed: "Yeah… it's cozy." She said, looking for good arguments in its favor.

"My old bed was cozy too. But this bed is… big… I mean there is a lot of space and… well…hell what are we going to do with it?"

Ziva smiled: "Your old bed is still in the basement. Maybe your neighbors would want to have this one?" she suggested.

"Good. You go and ask her and I'll get our bed out of the basement."

"Deal."


	4. Rule 2

Rule #2

McGee opened every door he passed. Gibbs had told him to go and find Tony and Ziva. They had disappeared very often during the last two months. Maybe they didn't want to see each other anymore. He did not know what happened shortly before Ziva went to Israel to bury her father. The only thing he knew was that last time she went to Israel ended badly for her and the team. Had Tony and Ziva been fighting at the airport?

He opened the door to the observation room and realized that he had been wrong. Tony and Ziva were not trying to avoid each other but to spend some time alone. Ziva sat on the small table and Tony was kissing her. Her arms were around his neck und Tim was just happy they were dressed.

He cleared his throat and his partners looked at him.

Ziva hopped down to the floor and exchanged a look with Tony. They seemed to communicate in silence, then she left and said: "See you later McGee."

Tony stayed behind.

"What is that supposed to mean. You two are jeopardizing the team." Tim said angrily.

Tony was confused: "What?"

"What if she leaves you? Or you leave her? I'm sorry Tony but you are both a little…"

"She won't leave. And I won't leave." he was cut off by Tony.

"How can you be so sure?" Tim asked. The team was a family to him. And he was afraid to lose this family once Tony and Ziva broke up.

"We have a rule against it. Rule number two: Don't leave." Tony said simply.

"You have rules?"

"Yes, look; we are both romantically dysfunctional so we took an example in Gibbs and agreed to a few rules."

"Does Gibbs know?"

"Of course he does."

McGee took a deep breath. He trusted Gibbs and knew if his Boss was okay with this, he would not have to worry.

Tony went over to the door.

"Hey Tony?" McGee called and Tony stopped. "What's your rule number one?"

Tony grinned like a little boy, but said nothing. And with that he left the room and a confused Tim behind.


	5. The boat

The boat

It had been a hell of a case and a hell of a mission which had involved a submarine, a real samurai, a Mafiosi, some wild tigers, an aircraft carrier, a yellow-fronted parakeet named Frodo and an Indian Princess. Oh yes and Gibbs team of course, mainly Tony and Ziva on an undercover mission.

They did not really know how it all led to them being stuck on a small boat without any gas and no sail, but it had. Tony and Ziva found themselves all alone in the middle of the pacific. Luckily there was enough food and water on board. Gibbs had told them over the radio they had to wait for the next ship of the US-Navy to pick them up.

The first two days Tony had sat at the steering wheel pretending to be any captain he had ever heard of; from Long John Silver over Ahab to Jack Sparrow. And Ziva… ignored him. Until it had started to rain, three days ago.

"I hate the rain." Tony complained, stretching out on the bed below deck.

Ziva made a soft sound and continued to draw small circles with her fingers on his chest. "I like it. It's the sound of safety."

Tony pulled her up and on top of him. Then he and kissed her forehead. He knew why Ziva liked the rain so much. She grinned down at him. "So now you don't have a problem with being stuck with me and me on top of you, yes?"

Tony returned the grin and remembered the day they had been trapped together in a shipping container.

"Well, you are naked again, so why would I…ouch."

She punched him into the side rather hard.

"Still dangerous after all this years." He said.

Ziva smiled: "Yes, be careful!"

"Oh well, this could be worse." Tony said, burying his hand in her curls.

"Right. We could be out of food and water, or have no bathroom."

He pulled her face down to his and kissed her: "Not what I meant." He said.

"So what did you mean?"

"Gibbs could be with us."


	6. Children

Children

Tony sat in the park with his four year old daughter. He had just returned home from a trip to LA and went straight to the kindergarden to take Thali Kate to the park and spend time with her. He hated to leave his family alone even if it was just for one week. Ziva had asked him if he did not want to come home first, change and rest while she would get Thali, but he refused. So he had left his baggage in the car and he and the little girl had a lot of fun playing on the swings and building a sand castle. Many of the others in that park had tried to get in contact with this handsome man who obviously got directly from work to spend time with his little girl. Well, the others were women. But Tony only had eyes for his kid and her mother, but she was not here right now.

When they got up and walked to the car Thali looked at him.

"Mommy will be angry with me, you know."

"Why should she?" Tony asked.

"Because I told you about the surprise."

Tony smiled: "You didn't tell me about a surprise."

"Yes, mommy was sick last week."

Tony stopped and made Thali look at him with her big brown eyes.

"Sick?" They continued their way to the car slowly.

"Yes. And grandpa was not able to look after me so she took me with her when she went to the doctor."

Tony tried to remain calm. Ziva sick? She was never sick! "What did the doctor say?"

"He said it's not bad. It is just my little brother or sister that's making her sick… Daddy please can I decide if it's a brother or sister, pleeeeease."

Tony laughed. He had many reasons for that. First, he was relieved that Ziva was not truly sick. Second; they had tried so long for Thali that Ziva had been sure she would be their only child, now there was a second on the way. And third; Thali's wish to be the one who could say which gender the baby would have was just adorable.

The girl looked at him. "Pleeeeaseeeeee. I want a brother… or maybe a sister… Daddy can I have both?"

By know they had reached the car and Tony lifted her into her seat. "I'm sorry sweetie, that's not how it works. Nobody but the baby will decide about that." He said kissing her forehead.

Thali thought for a moment. "If it is smart it will be two babys. Brother and sister."

Tony smiled again: "Maybe it will be."

"But you won't tell mommy I told you, yes?" she asked with a sudden hint of guilty conscience.

"Of course not." He promised.

But when they came home, Ziva knew that her daughter had told him just because she saw the big smile on his face. The smile of a very proud man who would become father for the second time.

* * *

**Well, don't forget. These are only OS :D**


	7. Anger

It was 3 am in the morning and Tony watched Ziva being peacefully asleep in his arms. But when he had come into their bedroom that evening, she had been tossing and turning in her nightmare. It took him an hour to calm her until she finally fell back asleep. Now she had a soft smile on her face but Tony grew angry. Not at her, no he was angry with Gibbs.

The case they had just closed involved a man who had captured women to torture and rape them. They had only caught him because one of his victims was a Navy Officer.

After that it was no surprise that Ziva had a nightmare about her time in Somalia. But Tony was not prepared for the anger he would feel.

When they had freed the Navy Officer, she had asked them to kill her, to make the humiliation and pain go away and suddenly Tony was back in Saleem's camp, looking at Ziva, hearing her say: 'I am ready to die.' No, he realized she had not been ready she had wished for it. He remembered the look in her eyes when he had told her about the escape plan. Hope and he saw this hope fading when he said how long it would take until it would be over. Over in any way.

The thought of the look on her face broke his heart and he pulled her even closer. She mumbled something he could not understand and turned her head so it was lying on his chest.

Usually that would have made him smile but in this night…

_Rule #51: Sometimes you are wrong!_

No, Tony was right about being angry with Gibbs and Ziva was wrong in saying Gibbs was right. She had stayed in Israel with Eli because of Gibbs. Of course she had asked Gibbs to choose her or Tony for his team but Tony was not mad at that. He would have done the same if it was the other way around. If Ziva would have killed his girlfriend he would have never ever talked to her again. No matter about the circumstances. And Gibbs? He had gone and killed the murderer of his family! And he left Ziva behind only because she asked him to transfer Tony to another team! He had left her with the monster, he knew Eli was. He had driven her deeper into this crazy self-destructing mood that made her go alone to Saleem without backup. First Tony had killed her love and then Gibbs, who had been a father to her, had abandoned her. He should have told her to get into the plane to come home with them and that they would discuss it all back in the USA. Safe from terrorists. He should have tried to find a way that worked for all of them. He was Gibbs. The mighty Gibbs!

_Rule #51 Sometimes you are wrong!_

Ziva seemed to feel his bad mood in her sleep and turned around and away from him. He reached out to caresses one of the long scars on her back and then pulled her back to his chest and held her. "You are not leaving me alone with this dark thoughts." He whispered.

He had never understood why Ziva finally thought that Gibbs was right about leaving her in Israel. Even the fact that she had orders to kill her brother to gain Gibbs trust would have been discussed safely in Washington. How could she think she deserved what Saleem and his men did to her and did Gibbs even know how that still affected her life after so many years? She still believed that she had done something bad. Of course, in her daily life, those events were far away. She was close with Gibbs and now even closer with Tony. For a moment he thought about that he would not be holding her now if he got transferred to another team or maybe he would. Who would have known what would have happened? Maybe they would have overcome the situation and became friends again and even lovers like now only that she would not have been hunted by Saleem at night. Well those nightmares were rare and the case had caused this one but it had scared Tony to see her like that. To hear her calling out for him and McGee and Gibbs begging for forgiveness, begging to be allowed to come back begging for death.

Without realizing it he pulled her closer. "Stop that." She suddenly said.

Tony looked at her: "What?"

"You are thinking too loud." She answered. Tony knew she could not tell what he was thinking about but maybe the tension in his body woke her up. She turned around and looked at him.

"You all right?"

"Yeah…." He said and then: "Do you think rule 51 is for Gibbs too?"

"Never go anywhere without your knife?" she asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"No. Sometimes you are wrong."

She nodded: "Yes. It is for everyone in this world except Abby."

Tony thought about this for a second. Of course, Abby would never be wrong. There was no way she could ever be. But suddenly he understood. Gibbs was just a man. He had made a mistake, so he was wrong and just because he did not admit it to anyone else did not mean he was always right.

Ziva still looked at him. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes." He said, kissing her forehead and burying his nose in her hair: "Go back to sleep. I promise not to think so loudly."

When Ziva had fallen back asleep Tony was sure that rule #51 was, just like she said, for everyone. And knowing this he could forgive Gibbs for his failure.

* * *

**Well, I always wondered about Gibbs just leaving Ziva in Israel at the end of season six. Being Gibbs he would have so many other options to figure out this problem. So why did Ziva thank him in the end that he left her there? Maybe I'm the only one who doesn't understand but I hope you'll understand the meaning of this little… dark…OS. Thanks for reading. Next one will be about Ziva's rule number one ;)**


	8. Breaking rule 1

Breaking Rule #1

Ziva walked up and down in the living room. It was almost 11 pm and she wanted to go to bed. But she could not. Tony was not there and now she had problems not to break rule number one. When they had started dating they agreed on a few rules to follow. They had actually two rules number one. One he made for her and one she made for him.

Of course she understood the reason for his rule. This old habit of her could be very annoying especially because she had a light sleep.

But this was not fair. She'd never find out if he had broken it when he was not there but he could find out. Tony had left DC yesterday to visit his father and said he would be back today or tomorrow. Well, she had broken the rule last night, because she knew he would not know. But if he came home this night, he might find out.

She looked at her gun and hesitated again. It was not that she was afraid of being alone, no it was just an old habit and what did they say? Old habits die strong… or was it hard?

No matter. She took the gun and went to the bedroom just to come out two minutes later, placing the gun on the coffee table. She sat down on the sofa and looked at it. Then she had an idea. She went to bedroom again and took her blanket and Tony's pillow with her to the couch. There she made herself comfortable. The gun still on the table.

She grinned. Even if Tony would come home tonight he would not be able to be mad. Because she did not break his rule number one: "No weapons in the bedroom."


	9. Rule 12

Rule #12

This morning Tony was almost the first one at work. Only Gibbs was waiting for him outside the elevator and before Tony could step out Gibbs came forward and pushed Tony back in. He set the elevator into motion and stopped it. Then he headslapped Tony.

"Morning Boss." Tony said a little confused. "What did I do?"

"You are breaking my rule. Again."

"Which rule?" Tony asked.

"12. I saw you and Ziva at a restaurant last night." Gibbs impression was stern.

"We are not dating. I just took my roommate out for dinner." Tony said.

"Your roommate?"

"Yes, Ziva has lived with me since she was in Israel. You said she is not supposed to be alone until we know she is not a target. And Bodner is still out there." Tony explained.

"And are you sleeping together in your bed?"

"Of course not…! What do you think?! My bed was much too small for that… I bought a new one." Tony said and ducked because he expected another headslap.

Gibbs rubbed his forehead. He had seen this coming. And still…

"So you two are in a relationship." He said.

"Yes, but we are not dating, never were." Tony insisted.

Gibbs nodded: "Alright. New rule 12 for you two…" he said and set the elevator into move: "Don't make me a grandfather before I retire."


	10. Going for a walk

Going for a walk

The car stopped on a parking lot and Tony grinned at Ziva.

"What do you think?" he asked.

She looked out: "It's a forest." She simply said.

Tony seemed a little disappointed but opened the door and got out. He waited for her to exit the car.

"What are we doing here?" she asked as she shut the door.

"Going for a walk." Tony said pointing over to the small path that disappeared behind the trees.

"Why?"

"Zee, you cannot tell me you never went for a walk in the forest."

"Well… I would not call it going for a walk." She said.

"So what would you call it?"

She shrugged: "Crossing a forest while hunting a target… hiding in it while being hunted,… trying to find my way out when my father had led me and Thali blindfolded into it. Going jogging."

"How romantic." Tony said dryly and held out his hand for her. "Come on, let's take our walk."

Ziva sighed. It was cold that day. Sunny, but cold and she'd rather be at home with him in front of the fireplace, relaxing, watching a movie or reading a book. But she went over and took his hand.

"Where are we going?" she asked while they made their way between the trees.

"Nowhere. We are just walking."

This was really hard to understand. Ziva always had a destination or a goal. Running in the forest led to a target, safety or was good training. Going for a walk at the beach usually led to sex and if this was what Tony had in mind she'd have to disappoint him again. There was no way she would let him pull down her pants in this chilly wind.

"So we don't have a destination… or at least a goal?"

"The destination and the goal are we, Ziva."

'So he wants sex.' Ziva thought. But she was wrong. Tony let go of her hand after a while and put his arm around her waist pulling her a little closer. After another ten minutes of silence with Tony by her side and just the sound of the wind in the leaves and the song of the birds Ziva seemed quite comfortable with this situation. She leaned into him a little and closed her eyes. Tony would take care that she would not slip. Paying attention to the peaceful sounds around her and the presence of Tony's body made her happy.

Then they reached a small lake just at the moment when the sun started to set. They watched it in silence and went on onto another path. This one was shorter and they were back at the car quickly. Ziva looked back at the now darkening forest as she closed the door and Tony started to drive.

Ziva smiled. "We should do that more often."


	11. Cheesy Chapter

**WARNING CHEESY CHAPTER**

* * *

„So…" Tim started: „Tony and Ziva… how long do you think it will last?"

Abby turned to him very slowly. "Until the end of time." She said.

They where at Tim's place, enjoying a big pizza and a good talk.

"You are a loyal friend Abby. But… you know… I think they will be bored of each other very soon."

"Why do you think that?"

McGee took a deep breath: "I think their relationship is built on sex and, don't get me wrong, as good as it can be, it's not meant to build a relationship upon it." He stopped for a second: "And they are so different. Ziva hates his movie quotes. And she liked to read, I've never seen Tony with a book, except mine. And I believe as much as he is now attracted to the wild Ziva… he might have enough of her soon. I don't want that, I want them to be happy with each other. But right now, I think they jump at each other when they come home and afterwards they fall asleep with their backs facing each other."

Abby smiled: "I think you are wrong."

**NCISNCIS**

He was wrong. Tony and Ziva had gone swimming after work. Ziva loved it for a work out and Tony… well he loved watching her. He also joined her on her jogging rounds in the morning. He had to admit that he got fitter every day. Which was good to keep up with an over ten years younger girlfriend.

After that they had left the swimming hall they stopped for Chinese food and when they got home they trained to play the piano tighter. Unfortunately they both were completely out of practice and Tony's neighbor didn't take long to complain about the noise.

In the evening they were in bed, cuddling each other closely and listening to an audiobook. It was a great way to spend the time. Of course, Ziva liked to watch a movie once in a while and Tony was okay with her reading a book when the movie was not her kind of taste, but this was perfect.

They only needed to concentrate on the voice. Tony was glad that he did not have to take off his eyes of the woman in his arms to catch up with the plot, even though he sometimes got so lost in her eyes that they had to listen to the same CD many times. Ziva was happy because she could cuddle Tony instead of holding the book in her hands.

In contrast to McGee's expectations, Tony and Ziva were convinced that this could work, that they would work.


	12. Three in one

**These are my story's "What I loved about Paris" "All his Zivas" and "Warm blood" which I also published as OS but I'll put them here anyway, because I think they belong here. Don't worry I'm not out of ideas so Tomorrow I'll upload the next chapter which contains rule number one made by Ziva for Tony. Promise!**

* * *

What I loved about Paris

Tony was worried. Ziva looked really sick. She sat in the passenger seat of the car and had her eyes closed while he was driving through the storm. They had had orders to take a witness home after a case. Unfortunately the witness had lived a four hour ride away from Washington DC and it had been a little boy who was not able to travel by himself. His mother had been so happy to have him back that she forgot to thank them.

When they had left the home of the boy Ziva had just waved a hand. Tony knew she had not been feeling well for the entire case. Being Ziva, she understood being sick as a weakness she was not supposed to show. But now she was almost lying in that seat. Tony stopped the car and took a closer look. Her eyes were shut, she was asleep, sweating and coughing heavily from time to time. He touched her forehead and realized in shock, that she was burning up. There was no way they could just drive back to Washington DC. No, he decided to just drive into the next city and book a hotel room.

**NCISNCIS**

It was a small town and a small but clean hotel. He took Ziva upstairs into their room. She was not even waking up and his worries grew. So he phoned the reception and asked for a doctor.

The NCIS had sent them out on this trip. Now it would also have to pay the bills for the hotel room and the doctor.

The room had only one bed, a king size bed and that reminded him of Paris. They had stayed together in one room and one bed and…

There was a knock on the door and Tony went to open. It took some time until the doctor was finished with his examination. Ziva had woken up and tried to answer his questions. Now the man was injecting a needle into her arm and Tony jumped up from his chair and went over to them.

"What are you doing?"

"I'll give her something against the fever and the cough. It'll also sedate her so that she can sleep tonight. I understand that you don't live here?"

Tony nodded.

"She needs to rest. Stay the night here and tomorrow take your wife home and get her those medications I prescribe. Since when has she been that sick? " The doctor said handing Tony a prescription.

Tony wanted to tell him, that Ziva was just his partner but he didn't. "A few day's now."

"And you've been with her the whole time? Then you don't need to worry about getting infected."

Tony nodded again and escorted the man to the door and went over to the bed. Undressing to his shirt and boxers he climbed into the bed. Ziva was lying on her side facing him and opened her eyes weakly.

"Thank you." She whispered and stretched out a hand which came to lie between them.

He smiled softly: "No problem." He said placing his hand over hers.

She closed her eyes, completely exhausted and he took his hand away to turn of the light as he saw a shadow clouding her face. She had seemed calm just seconds ago and now it was like she'd bust out in tears any moment.

He didn't know why. Carefully he caressed her feverish cheek with his hand feeling her lean into his touch as much as possible without lifting her head from the pillow.

"Tony?" she whispered.

"Yes?"

Eyes opened just a little: "Would you… would you hold me?"

Something in that question was disturbing. He pulled her towards him and hugged her tightly. "Of course." He said and saw that she smiled a little.

"That's what I loved about Paris… it was the first time…" she breathed speaking very silently.

"First time?"

"That a man held me in my sleep." She said eyes still closed.

Tony's mouth fell slightly open. He remembered the morning as if it was yesterday.

_They had gone to sleep in Paris and were careful to stay on their own side of the bed. However he had woken up with her in his arms. She had been smiling in her sleep and when she opened her eyes he had had retuned the smile. Until he had said: "Do you always cuddle up to your partners?" And then… he had seen the hurt in her eyes and she had turned away._

"Surely it was not the first time. Your lovers must have held you before." He said.

"No…" he could barely understand her, she was almost asleep: "They just wanted sex… it was alright… I got from them… what I wanted and… they got what they wanted…"

"But… Rivkin… He must have…"

Ziva shook her head weakly still not opening her eyes and swallowed. "No… he always pushed me away after… you know."

Tony could not believe what she told him and his heart broke for her. With his hand he caressed her shoulder blade, feeling one of the scars she got in Somalia beneath his fingers. She twitched only once when she felt his hand on the scar.

Tony was afraid to ask: "And… Ray?"

Ziva swallowed again, she was tiered and wanted to sleep but he needed an answer.

"Ziva, what about Ray."

"He said… it disgusted him touching me… without having sex… Said he loved me… but those scars… after sex he went… to sleep in another room." Ziva answered. She was way too tired to show any emotion to this.

But Tony's heart broke even more and he held her closer. He heard a thunder from outside.

"It was okay… I loved him… and I'm… I'm…" the sedative worked quickly on her now: "I'm not the person… you'd like to hold at night. So… I just loved Paris."

Tony kissed her forehead. She was less feverish now. The medication was doing its work.

"I'd hold you till the end of time if that's what you want, Ziva." He whispered.

She nodded and said: "Yes." Then she fell asleep.

**NCISNCIS**

Tony had trouble falling asleep after the talk. Back in Paris he had enjoyed holding her but when she woke up he felt a little embarrassed. So he had cracked a joke about her cuddling up to him. He also knew that it had probably been him who had pulled her in his arms. He knew, and he would never ever tell it to anyone; he was a cuddler. But now he could understand the hurt he had seen in her face that morning. The memory of her smile fading into a hurt expression didn't want to leave his mind. But now she was asleep peacefully in his arm. She was not smiling but she seemed contented. He reached back to turn off the light and hugged her again.

Before he fell asleep he made a mental note to go find Ray and rip his heart out.

**NCISNCIS**

It was still raining when he woke up the next morning. Ziva's face was almost hidden in his shirt and he was not sure how she was still able to breathe. He shifted slightly so he could look at her face. Her skin still felt hot but yesterday it had been much worse. Gently he brushed a strand of hair out of her face and she stirred before she opened her eyes.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you up." He said quietly.

She looked at him for a few seconds. Her eyes were still a little glassy from the fever.

"Tony." She said and her voice broke.

He reached over to her nightstand where she had a glass of water and she drank and cleared her throat. Tony now feared that she didn't remember what had happened last night. Then she settled back against his chest.

"Why are we in a hotel room?" she asked while closing her eyes again.

That was a funny question. If she really did not remember the last evening then her first question should have been: Why are you holding me?

But she had not ask that question in Paris so why would she now?

"You were very sick last night and so I thought it might be better to get a hotel for you to rest." He explained.

She nodded: "Thank you."

"Ziva? Do you remember anything from last night?"

Her eyes opened and she looked at him: "Did we break rule 12?"

He chuckled in disbelieve: "You really think I'd take advantage of you while you are sick?"

"No, but I only…" she yawned against his shirt and closed her eyes again: "I only remember your promise to hold me. Though I'm not sure if it was just a dream."

"It wasn't."

"If it wasn't a dream… and you really promised me… and we didn't break rule 12… what are we then?"

That was really a good question. Yesterday morning they had been partners yesterday evening they had been very close friend maybe more and this morning…

"Well… thinking about it… Maybe we broke rule 12 in some way. Or we agreed to do it any time soon?" he asked hopefully, caressing the skin of her back.

"Is this okay for you?"

It took him a moment to figure out what she meant then he realized that his fingers where tracing the big scar on her back but in a very loving manner.

"No." he said and before she could pull away he pulled her a little closer: "Not okay. This is good. Very good. Like I said yesterday: I'll hold you till the end of time. And you agreed so don't try to get out of this now." He warned her.

Her soft giggled turned into coughing but that was, like her fever, not as bad as last night: "I won't."

"Good, now let's try to get you home. We'll stop at a drug store and when we are home I'll keep my promise and we can talk about how we start breaking rule 12."

**The End**

* * *

All his Zivas

It was very cold outside but the cabin was nice and warm. Tony listened to the crackling fire inside the fireplace and Ziva's even breathing. It was their third weekend as a couple and he had rented this small house in the mountains just for them. He had planned to spend some time with her in the snow. Maybe have a snowball fight and give her all that she had missed in her childhood. But after half a day of driving they had ended it with sex. He pulled the blanket a little higher to make sure Ziva was warm enough. To his surprise she was not asleep. She lifted her head from his chest and looked at him.

"Do you love me?" It was not a question she would normally ask.

"Yes I do."

She laid her head back onto his chest. "As much as you loved Jeanne?"

He shifted so he was lying on his side and she was now trapped between his body and the back of the couch. She looked up again.

"Why would you ask something like that?"

She shrugged. It was obvious to him that she held back the answer maybe she was ashamed of it or she already regretted to have asked at all. "I ... just know that she was someone you really loved and I was wondering …" she didn't finish that sentence. Then she said: "She was one of those girls you are always crazy about. Tall, slender, like a top model …"

Tony remained silent for some seconds. It was true; Ziva was nothing like Jeanne neither in her physical appearance nor in her character. Jeanne was slender Ziva was that too but Jeanne was almost skinny while Ziva was made out of bones and muscles. Jeanne was tall and had shiny blue eyes. Ziva was not so tall and her eyes had the color of warm chocolate. Jeanne's skin was flawless while Ziva's had a lot of scars. But Tony had never felt a softer skin than hers nonetheless.

"Yeah. She was top model like. The dream of every man. But not my dream." He drew small circles with his fingers on her shoulder blade. He was glad that she didn't flinch any more when he touched one of her scars. "And by the way: I love all my Zivas as much as I loved Jeanne."

She gave him a confused look. "All your Zivas? Is this another idiom I haven't heard yet?"

He chuckled: "No it means that I love all the sides of you. The tough Ziva at work. She is powerful and can take down heavily armed men all alone. The dangerous Ziva, who threatens to kill me with a paperclip, I have to admit that I'm a bit afraid of her. There is more than just one of you. You know?"

She just shook her head at that, but laughed. "Only a few years ago you'd have said that one of me is more than the world could take."

"I was wrong about that. There are so many sides of you I love. And they combine. For example the passionate Ziva full of fire. Like a storm … an excellent combination with the horny Ziva … ouch"

She had nudged him. "I'm not horny."

"Oh yes you are or you can be. Only an hour ago … we just came in here and I had barely started the fireplace when you jumped on me."

"I did not jump on you." She said.

"Did too."

She shrugged: "All right. If you are complaining I'll never do it again."

"Wait who said I'm complaining? No no no no no, I'm appreciating!... ouch."

She had bitten playfully into his chest and she nudged him again, this time harder and he fell off the couch. Because he was holding onto her they both landed on the soft carpet in front of the fireplace. They laughed softly.

"Anyway." He said, fishing for the blanket which was still on the couch and pulled it over them. There was no need to get back up. "There are more of you. The cooking Ziva, oh I love her. She sings when she is cooking." Tony said.

"I sing?"

"Yes. And of course the sleeping Ziva although she lost her snoring somehow …"

"I never snored."

"You sounded like a drunken sailor with…"

"I faked it Tony. I wanted to annoy you … and it worked."

It took him some time for him to recover from such news. "So you were awake when you pulled that gun at me in bed."

She grinned: "Of course."

"Okay then. I love the Ziva who faked snoring just to annoy me." He said and suddenly held her very close. Then he rolled over her, so he lay nearer to the fireplace. After that he drew her on top of him. She didn't seem to mind him using her like a doll. She simply rested her head on his chest.

"Another thing I love about you. If you are very relaxed and content you don't mind in which position you are or how many times I push or pull you around."

He heard her yawn softly: "I don't care as long as I have what I want." She said and sighed happily when he caressed her back.

"And that is?"

"Your arms around me."

"So if I'd push you around at work…"

"You might lose a body part." She warned him.

"That's what I thought." He grinned. "Now let me finish. The calm Ziva … sometimes I'm afraid of her. I'm not sure if she is calm because she thinks of a way to kill somebody or because of other reasons. So there is Ziva the fighter at work and Ziva the woman after work. She allows me to hold her and gives me the feeling that I can protect her even though I know she doesn't need it …" Tony got lost in his thoughts and she shifted her head from his chest so she could look at him.

"Was … Jeanne the same?"

"No. She was just Jeanne. She had different sides too but not so many and I did not love all of them. To answer your question I love each side of you as much as I loved Jeanne so I love you about 100 times more than her. And I cannot wait to meet the other Zivas."

She raised her eyebrows on that: "You think there is still more?"

"I'm sure about it. Ziva the wife, Ziva the mother, the mother of a teenager and the grandmother."

She smiled: "I love you too."

"Really, tell me how much."

She shook her head and smiled softly: "It is you who is good with words. I could never express my feelings like you just did but … I can show you." She whispered.

"Told you … horny … ouch!"

**The End**

* * *

Warm blood

Cold blooded. That was what he used to call her. And not only him. Abby had said it to her and even Gibbs. It was just a phrase. Nothing more. But they had used it so often that Tony had managed to convince himself that Ziva was actually cold blooded. A cold blooded killer like all the people in the movies he loved so much.

He was surprised when he pressed his hand firmly on the gunshot wound in her chest. Her blood was warm, even hot, as it tried to stream out of her body. Just as warm as the blood of every human being. It was almost a shock. Her eyes were open and she looked at him.

"I….I…am….", she started, but coughed blood.

"Don't talk, Ziva, they'll be here any minute. You are going to be okay."

But she didn't listen: "… not…. cold…. blooded", with that she closed her eyes.

It almost broke Tony's heart.

Slowly he walked down the hall. The smell of disinfectant burned in his nose. He held on to the flowers in his hand. When he reached the door with the small window, he saw her. She sat in her bed reading a book, which Gibbs gave her yesterday. McGee had brought balloons and Abby left her a big pink ribbon with a skull in the middle, for decoration. They all had visited her, except him.

She looked up and smiled at him when he entered the room. Her warm eyes met his and he knew, he would never call her cold blooded again. And if anyone else was brave enough to do so, he would get in trouble with him, Anthony DiNozzo.

The End

* * *

**I want to apologize to everyone who has already read these stories. Here is my promise again: Tomorrow will be the next NEW chapter! **


	13. Rule 1

**And here it is:**

* * *

** Rule #1**

Tony turned again. He hated to sleep on the couch. Really hated it! But four nights ago Ziva had banned him from their bedroom. Since then he had slept on the couch, the floor or in the bathtub. The couch was bad, but the other choices had been worse.

At work he had complained about his back, even overacted but Ziva had not let him back in yet.

His back hurt really bad. And all this because he had broken the rule number one she had made for him. He thought about that. It had been a mistake to agree to this rule. How could he not break it? This aspect of his life belonged to him like his name! He was Anthony DiNozzo, he was known for this! How could she come up with a rule she knew he would break sooner or later? He sighed, it had not been her fault; he still didn't know what came over him to do it three times in a row. But he had. But his punishment was not fair. If she had broken his rule number one he would have never made her sleep on the couch. There was no point in that anyway. Ziva was able to sleep in any place and any position. Hell, he had seen her sleep sitting straight on a chair!

He turned again and closed his eyes. Slowly he drifted into slumber until he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. "Come to bed Tony." He heard Ziva's soft voice.

He looked at her: "Am I forgiven?"

"What's rule #1?"

"No movie-quotes in bed." He answered: "I'm sorry."

She smiled and said again: "Come to bed."


	14. The house

The house

Tony stopped the car in the driveway and looked at the house in front of him. It was a very hot summer day and he was not sure if this was such a good idea. All this had started with three words.

"Tony, I'm pregnant."

Those words had caused a fear in him; he was not able to fight down. Ziva last pregnancy with their son Leroy Ari had been bad. She had been very sick a lot, even gone to a hospital. She got depressive in addition to that. It had been a hard time for him and their daughter and in the end… Tony still did not like to think back to the day that should have been one of the happiest in his life. She had almost died while giving birth to Leroy. After four weeks she had been allowed to go home but the Doctor informed them, that they would not have any more children. It was okay for them. Thali and Leroy were all they wished for. So why care about birth control? And then… those three words… However his concerns were unfounded.

He looked over at Ziva, who was now seven months pregnant and lifted Thali out of the car. Ziva was full of energy. Dropping Thali off at her dancing and music lessons, she went swimming with her and Leroy, took care of other things at home, made dinner every day and even worked part-time at NCIS.

Now Thali ran over to him, pulling him out of his thoughts: "Daddy, this is the wrong house! Grandpa lives over there." She said pointing at Gibbs house across and a little down the street.

Tony smiled at her: "I know, but do you remember that I told you, you'll have a bigger room? Well we need to have a house for that and this is an option."

Thalis eyes became very big and she started to cheer until her mother came over to them: "Thali, would you take Leroy by the hand?"

The girl obeyed. Thali loved to be a big sister and was very supportive towards her little brother. Tony took Zivas hand instead and they walked to the front door after few moments an old Lady opened.

"Well you have to be Mr. and Mrs. DiNozzo. I'm Mrs. Jefferson and who are there little persons?" she asked looking at the kids.

"I'm Thali and this is my brother Leroy. Daddy said I'll have a bigger room when we move in here."

"Thali!" Tony said and turned slightly red.

Ziva laughed and the old Lady did the same. "Well then come in and choose a room for you, Thali."

As soon as she said that she stormed into the house pulling Leroy behind her. "Thali!" Ziva said and was fast enough to catch her son before he fell. Tony was surprised by her reflexes. The girl had stopped but not because Leroy almost fell. She stood at the big backyard door and pointed out.

"Daddy! There is a play-ground and a pool!"

The grown-ups went over to her. Ziva handed their son to Tony. The little boy liked to swing his legs when he was held and she did not want to be kicked into her belly.

Mrs. Jefferson smiled: "Well… Mr. Gibbs made it for my grandchildren. The play-ground. But now we are all moving to LA."

The playground was made out of wood, of course. It had swings, a slide, a sand pit and a small house with a wooden rooster on top of it.

"Can we go out and play?!" Thali begged.

Tony let down his son and opened the door for them. While they were playing he and Ziva were able to visit the whole house and talk to Mrs. Jefferson. She was very eager to sell this house to them and went down with the prize without even being asked .

"You know. Mr. Gibbs did so much for me… without him it would be not the same house as it is now. And he told me he wanted his grandchildren and daughter and her husband nearby. My dear you do not look like your father at all." She said to Ziva.

Ziva smiled: "I'm adopted." (Story: Scenes; Chapter: Gibbs-Adoption; Author: sternchan)

Mrs. Jefferson retuned the smile: "One of my grandsons is adopted too…" she was cut off. They had just walked into the backyard then they heard a loud splash. Leroy giggled loudly he was all wet from the splash and Thali swam to over to the rim. She had jumped in with all her clothes.

"Thali!" Tony said and grabbed her arm to pull her out.

"I'm sorry daddy, it's so hot today."

**NCISNCIS**

Ziva turned around in the car and looked at her children, both asleep after they had spent a few more hours at Gibbs house.

"Why does she have to be so much like me in that age?" she wondered as Tony stopped the car.

"She's just a bit wild. I'm sure she will settle down soon." He said and opened the door to lift his daughter up. Ziva took Leroy and they brought to bed without waking them up.

After that Ziva fell onto the couch. "My feet are killing me." She complained.

Tony sat net to her taking her feet up onto his lap so she was now leaning against the armrest. He started to massage them. Ziva sighed in relief.

"You think we should to it? Buy the house?"

Ziva nodded: "Yes. I want our children to have what we didn't have."

"Does that mean I'll finally get a dog?" Tony smirked.

Ziva smiled. A family life… "Yes."


	15. The wedding

**No matter what is going to happen in the next episodes remember: Tiva has already happened a thousand times. In every fanfiction that was written and it will happen so many times more. Don't lose hope.**

* * *

The wedding

Tony watched as the sun dived into the sea. He sat in one of the sun lounge at the beach. It was a beautiful sunset but not as beautiful as the woman in his arm. Ziva lay between his legs her back and head rested on his chest. Her dress was short and white. Tony smiled; it was not easy to recognize it as a wedding dress. The short length showed the scars on her legs, which she did not cover up with make up as usual, she had not thought of bringing make-up with her. And everyone who saw her in that dress would just believe it was a normal summer dress. And it had been until today.

Everything seemed like yesterday and in fact it was only one year ago that they had been involved in this car crash. Tony was brave back then; he had taken her hand and said some sweet things before the car hit them. After that… they had messed up. Terribly. He did not want to think about it. Not about the reasons and not about the three months that followed. After that they had started to talk about the things that happened, the good and the bad and in the end he had asked her to marry him. To his surprise she'd said yes

There was a big ceremony in Washington DC planned for tomorrow. Gibbs would lead Ziva down the aisle and hand her over to Tony. The church would be crowded. All NCIS Agents were invited. He knew Ziva had chosen a great dress, even though he had not seen it yet and there would be a very big party in the end until morning light.

Although they both were excited about all this they had looked at each other yesterday when Shmiel gave them their wedding present -because he was not able to be there the actual day- and agreed to do this. Shmiel had given them two tickets to Aruba for that evening and they just had packed a small bag and went to the airport. This afternoon the old man was with them in the small church. At least that was what Tony remembered. He had only paid attention to Ziva who stood by his side looking into his eyes as the priest and the rabbi had pronounced them husband and wife. At least he thought it was a priest and a rabbi, it could have easily been a Buddhist and a Clown. Or the president and Elvis. He didn't know. All that mattered to him was, that Ziva was his now.

Her bouquet was only a single red rose which she handed over to a young girl who was outside of the church when they came out.

Now she shifted and got up. The sun was already gone. She held a hand out to him: "Come. I want to enjoy our wedding night before we need to get to airport tomorrow morning."

He got up and took her hand as they walked back to the simple but clean hotel they stayed in.

"You mean tonight. The plane will leave at 2 am."

"So we have no time to waste." She said with a smile: "I want you to make love to me."

Tony smiled. In the beginning of their relationship she had never used the term. And she said he was the man who showed her true intimacy. He was not sure if it was true but he liked to believe it.

…

Shortly before they had to get up or else miss their plane, Ziva lifted her head from his chest and looked at him. Tony grinned, she would say the words. The three words she so rarely said. They both didn't say them often; there was no need for it even though today both had said them about a hundred times.

But she surprised him when she said: "You are mine now."

His grin grew bigger: "Yeah. And you are mine."

Later when they were on the plane they agreed that –no matter how the big wedding would be- this had been perfect. A wedding were they could just concentrate on each other and nothing else.


	16. Nobody overstays their welcome

Stay?

They lay next to each other both catching their breath, coming down from their orgasm. The last few hours had been great and Tony wanted to remember them until he died. When he thought he was able to move, he sat up and placed his feet on the ground.

For a second he thought he felt Ziva's eyes on him but when he looked over his shoulder he saw that she had rolled onto her side, her back facing him.

They had talked about this before. Talked about having a one-night-stand with each other.

"We'll do it at your place. That way I can leave whenever I want and nobody overstays their welcome." He had told her and as soon as it came out of his mouth it sounded a little rude.

But Ziva had agreed to that with a simple "Okay" and a shrug.

Tony looked over at her again and then out of the window. It was raining and there was a thunderstorm on the way.

"I think, I'll stay for another thirty minutes." Tony said lying back on the bed.

"Okay." Ziva answered not turning towards him.

He took the blanket and covered them both, pulling her into his arms. "Just thirty minutes." He yawned.

'_Nobody overstays their welcome.'_

He woke up three hours later. The thunder had been too loud. Ziva was still in his arms. She had turned around and her breath tickled his chest. Tony got up and went to the bathroom. When he came out he sat again on the bed collecting his socks.

'_Nobody overstays their welcome.'_

"Maybe… I should stay a little longer…" he started lying back. "You know, because of the storm outside and… It would not be wise to drive through it now… and…" Hell, he wanted to stay.

"Shut up." Ziva said rudely and Tony was about to get up until he felt her finger on his lips and her head on his shoulder. "I cannot sleep when you talk."

"So you're okay, with me staying a little longer." He asked.

"Yes."

"Would it be okay for you if I stay for breakfast?" he asked.

"Yes."

"And would it be okay if I…"

"Yes Tony. If you want you can stay as long as you wish just shut up and turn off the light please." Ziva's voice was soft but he felt her body stiff as if she expected him to leave now.

Instead he turned off the light and cuddled her closely. She relaxed and he was sure he would stay forever.


	17. Find the right man

Tony looked at his fish. „I think she's sick." he called into the kitchen.

Ziva came out and looked at the goldfish.

"You think we have to get her to a doctor?" Tony asked again.

"I don't think, she is sick. I think she is lonely." Ziva answered and sat down into the armchair. She did not like standing for a long time. Her feet began to hurt easily. She was eight months pregnant and it got worse every day.

"Lonely? Kate has never been lonely before." Tony said still looking at the fish.

"Well you did not have me back then. Or us. We should get her a friend."

Tony was alright with that and the next morning they found themselves in a pet-shop but soon Ziva regretted her suggestion.

"No, he is way too big." Tony said to the first fish and with that it started: "Too small…. Too fat, look he will eat all the food and Kate has to starve… no, to orange… to white… to slow, … no, this one is too fast she has to be able to follow him… I don't like the look in his eyes, he looks mean… His fin is to big… Oh no, never a fish that has such a big mouth…"

To Ziva they all looked alike but finally after three hours and four pet-shops they bought another goldfish. Tony named him Mike.

**NCISNCIS**

At home Tony placed Mike carefully to Kate in the water. "Hey Zee, I think she likes him." Both fishes were swimming into different directions.

Ziva fell back onto the couch and laid her feet on the coffee-table. Tony grinned. Their rule five was: "Never put your feet onto the coffee table." Rule 5 a: "It is okay to put the feet onto the coffee-table when you are pregnant."

He smiled and went over to sit on the table. Now he was violating rule number 14 but Ziva didn't complain, because he took her feet in his hands and massaged them softly.

"I think this was good training."

"For what?"

"Well, when she is born…" he pointed to Zivas belly. They knew it would be a girl. "We can start to look for a man for her."

Ziva chuckled: "I think we won't have a vote in her choice."

"Oh yes we will. We will find a man for her and she will be allowed to marry him, shortly before I die." Tony said sternly.

"You don't want grandchildren?"

He thought about a moment: "No. That would imply that we allow her to have sex, that's not gonna happen."

Ziva caressed her belly and said: "Don't listen to Daddy. When the time comes I'll see that he is out of your way, I promise." She whispered to her unborn daughter.

"Hey!" Tony complained.

"Oh come on Tony. She's not even born. We have time until we have to think about that."

Tony grumbled but decided to start to search for an acceptable man tomorrow.


	18. Family

**Okay… Cote is leaving… well not in MY Tiva-world **

Family

Tony sat in the shadow of the big oak tree, watching the children play. He counted again. Eight. Five boys and three girls. Eight grandchildren! It was unbelievable but he loved it. Thali, his oldest daughter, was now 35 and a pediatrician and had her own medical practice. Right now she was playing with her own children on the green grass. She had married a young man named Jonathan. Tony had really disliked him at first but he was a good man. Together they had two sons, Leon and Jack and a daughter, Allison.

Leroy her brother was married to a woman named Myka. Ziva had been very upset when she heard about it because Leroy was in LA to study journalism and came home with a wife and his first son Lucas without telling them about the change in his life. It had hurt Ziva badly until Leroy had spent a weekend with her and his family alone. After that Ziva was alright with his choice and she loved the baby-boy. Leroy's second son was only a few months old and sleeping in his mother's arms right now. His name was Pete.

Eli, Tony's and Ziva's second son and one of the twins made his way over to his brother. He was the reason why Leroy had not thought about telling his parents about his wife and son at first. Eli had a ten year old daughter. He had just finished high school when his girlfriend got pregnant. They didn't marry and Jessica stayed with her father and grandparents. It had been a hard time for them all. But the girl was really sweet and now she was good and school and everyone loved her. Eli was now married to Nadia, Palmers girl.

Tony's look wandered off to his youngest daughter. Jenny. She was the only one of his children who looked exactly like Ziva. It was almost scary. Jenny had the same color of hair and skin, the same face and even the same eyes. The only difference was her behavior. She was such a caring and loving person. Sometimes Tony was sad that it had taken so long for Ziva to carry that warm look in her eyes that Jenny had since her early childhood years. But he knew why. Jenny had grown into a loving family with a lot joy and many friends while Ziva had had a hard childhood. Jenny had not been planned but she was Eli's twin sister though they had not much in more common than their date of birth. She was married to Jethro, Abby's and Tim's oldest son. He always had been Leroy's best friend and they had joked about that a lot. Now Jenny was a mother as well her own twins were two weeks old and Abby held one of them. The color of the clothes told him it was Naya and Tim talked to his son who had Max in his arms, the other twin.

Looking back at Jenny Tony felt tears in his eyes. He could not believe how lucky he was to be blessed with such a great family.

Suddenly someone sat down next to him and took his hand.

"You okay?" Ziva asked.

Tony looked at her. She was still beautiful to him. He always said he was not able to tell her and Jenny apart and she always just laughed about it. Ziva had stopped working at the NCIS shortly after they had turned in their badges all those years back. Tony had been hurt but he had noticed that her nightmares had eased after that. It was not the job that had haunted her but all those sins she had witnessed in her life and with quitting it finally ended.

He kissed her and saw the laughter lines around her eyes.

"Yes. I was just counting our grandchildren. Did you know there are 8?!"

Ziva giggled: "There will be ten in a few months"

"Really? Who is pregnant?"

"Nadia." Ziva answered watching the joy in the face of her husband: "And Thali, again."

Tony laughed out: "Well she always said she wanted to be the founder of her own dynasty."

Ziva laughed softly and together they watched their family play and grow.


End file.
